Happy Birthday
by Incredible Heights
Summary: It's Will's birthday at the Tripp Inn.


Will's Birthday

Will Scarlett crept through the streets of Nottingham. There was nothing unusual about that night, the Taverns were full with the odd drunk wandering out every so often. The majority of the houses were locked up and resulting in the streets being almost empty. The atmosphere in town was very calm, but Will couldn't help feeling slightly bitter. After all, it was his birthday. And everyone had forgotten, even Robin it seemed.

As he arrived back at the camp, he realised to his suprise that it was empty. "Robin?" he called out, "Much, Allan, John?" He yelled, he was, by now quite worried. "Djaq?!" He shouted in desperation. "Will!" He spun around to see a tiny woman's figure running up the hill towards him. "Come quick..." she weezed "Robin... trapped... come now.." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the camp. They ran in silence until they were outside The Tripp Inn. "Hang on..." Will's voice trailed off when he realised what was happening.

He slowly pushed back the door only to be greeted by a welcoming shout from his friends and an arm flung round his shoulders. He looked to his side to see Allan grinning at him. "I'm not bein' funny," he declared "but you took your time!"

A couple of hours passed and most of the gang had had their fair share of ale. Everyone was wobbling slightly on their stools apart from Djaq, who just rolled her eyes and chuckled at the boys drunken antics. "I think," Much stated "That Gisbourne secretly can't sleep without his teddy bear." This unsurprisingly prompted a wave of hysterics from the gang.

"Much, my friend," This was Robin "I think you need to slow down on the drinks."

"I am _not_ drunk!" Much spluttered almost toppling of his stool as he spoke, "Fine, maybe I am." Robin gave him a friendly slap on the back as the others laughed.

"Hold on," mumbled John, "Where did Allan go?" All the outlaws spun around to see Allan standing at the bar with his arm round a short barmaid. On second glances she wasn't so pretty, but Allan had probably had more to drink than all four of the lads put together, he didn't care. "Typical of that man," Much suddenly blurted out "Always thinking with his.."

"Gisbourne!" yelled Djaq, turning away from the window she had been looking out of. They all jumped up and tried to run out of the backdoor, causing quite a scene in the tavern. "Allan, come on!" John boomed from the doorway.

"Aww, mate!" Allan exclaimed in despair as he ran from the bar and out of the door.

As they walked up to the camp the usual friendly jokes were being thrown backwards and forwards between the outlaws. Suddenly, Allan lost his footing and fell into Much who grabbed Robin who fell and tripped Will leaving all four of them in a pile on the floor, laughing like a pack of hyenas. John and Djaq exchanged glances, she was about to laugh when she noticed the disgusted look on John's face. "Come on ." he mumbled to her as he started to drunkenly wander up the hill with Djaq, muttering something about it "being like looking after children."

"You really need to watch what you're doing." Said Much to Allan. The two of them had fallen behind the rest of the boys.

"Look mate, I said I was sorry didn't I?" Allan protested, still secretly thinking what he did was hilarious.

"Well, look out next time." Huffed Much as he sped off up the hill.

Allan arrived back at the camp to find everyone asleep accept Will, who was sitting on the floor and staring into the fire. "Alright?" he slurred drunkenly. Will looked up but didn't say anything. Allan tried to sit down quietly, but ended up falling on his arse next to Will. "What 'appened?" he enquired.

"Nothing." Came the reply.

"I can see something's up, just tell me." Allan pushed, he knew it would bug him if he didn't find out. Will shifted uncomfortably, the spoke "When you said you liked Djaq..." he started, thankful of the darkness, because it meant the older man could not see him blush. "Did you mean it?" Allan raised his eyebrows to the heavens and took a deep breath.

"Well, yeah I s'ppose." He saw the disappointment on Will's face, "Mind you," He said quickly, "I've never seen a woman I didn't like. I think I'll let you 'ave this one." Will looked up to see his friend grinning, his big blue eyes sparkling in the starlight. "C'mon," he laughed. "Back to this feeding the poor rubbish in the morning." Allan got up and collapsed into his bunk, leaving his younger friend laughing and shaking his head before he too retired to his bed.

That night, Will dreamed of Djaq. She was the best birthday present he could have wished for.


End file.
